Avengers Vol 6 0
** ** Warrior Woman (Zarda) ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * ** * * * * ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Undisclosed Skrull Base * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Eidetic | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Inker2_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Colourist2_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Wil Moss | Editor2_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = The Avengers' story continues in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = In the Beginning | Writer3_1 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler3_1 = Victor Ibanez | Inker3_1 = Victor Ibanez | Colourist3_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = A-Force's story continues in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Singularity * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Frankie ** Unnamed members Villains: * Unidentified light entity Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Everything is New | Writer4_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler4_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker4_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist4_1 = Dono Sanchez Almara | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Wil Moss | Editor4_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis4 = The New Avengers' story continues in . | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** First Scientist ** *** ** ** ** Unnamed agents Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains: * Other Characters: * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * White Tiger God * 20XX's Avengers ** Captain America (Danielle Cage) ** Nova ** Namora ** Iron Merman Locations: * Undisclosed W.H.I.S.P.E.R. base * * * ** Items: * * * * * * Iron Merman Armor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Night That Hell Froze Over | Writer5_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler5_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker5_1 = Ryan Stegman | Colourist5_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor5_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis5 = The Avengers Unity Division's story continues in . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unidentified criminals Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * Giant-Man (Hank Pym) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Thor (Thor Odinson) * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Opposite of Kicking | Writer6_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler6_1 = Kenneth Rocafort | Inker6_1 = Kenneth Rocafort | Colourist6_1 = Dan Brown | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Wil Moss | Editor6_2 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis6 = The Utlimates' story continues in . | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Lisa (Ms. America's date) Villains: * Exo-Parasites Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Loki's Magic Cellphone Vehicles: * Mikiya (a spaceship) | Solicit = The kickoff to the All-New AVENGERS line begins here, with new stories of the ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT AVENGERS, SQUADRON SUPREME, A-FORCE, NEW AVENGERS, ULTIMATES and UNCANNY AVENGERS! Someone is carefully studying the movements of the Avengers and those in their orbit—but do they mean to harm, or help? Find out the first clues in this special launch issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}